Hasta donde tu vayas
by Jane Meyer
Summary: Personajes de J.K.ROWLING;yo y los sumarry's no somos muy hermanos pero la historia esta buena, espero sus reviews JM(;
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Antes que nada los personajes y alguna cosa que se les haga familiar pertenecen a la maravillosa J. **

**yo solo juego con los personajes y asi, culpen a mi loca cabeza :$ espero les guste, ahora si, comenzemos...**

**Narra Hermione:**

Me levante de nuevo por la madrugada empapada en sudor y con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras me repito mentalmente,-tienes que superarlo, no simplemente por ti sino por Hugo y Rose, te necesitan- pero no puedo siento como si apenas ayer hubiera sucedido.

**FLASHBACK…**

Tocan la puerta y bajo las escaleras dejando a mis pequeños arriba con la sorpresa que le prepare a Ron, después de un mes, al fin llegaba a casa, regresaba de esa misión que Luna y Ginny tanto me decían que si fuera arriesgada el ministerio no lo mandaría porque antes que todo estaba su vida, la cual arriesgo justo a ella y Harry principalmente. Termino de pensar, se acomodo el cabello frente al espejo de la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta y se encamino a ella, cuando la abrió se sorprendió

-Sra. Weasley –tosió el hombre con el traje de auror el cual me miraba con ¿lastima? No debo de estar alucinando, pensé.

-Si señor soy yo, puedo ayudarle-dije desconcertada al no encontrar tras la puerta a quien yo quería y esperaba con ansias.

-¿podemos pasar?-susurro nervioso el hombre girándose para dejar ver a una mujer con un traje sastre y dos hombres con finta de guardaespaldas.

Sonreí levemente y con un movimiento de mano les permití el paso hasta la sala, tomaron asiento y aunque mi cabeza decía que ellos debían hablar mi corazón no soporto mas y rompí el incomodo silencio que se creo.

-disculpen, pero me sorprende el motivo de su visita señores- susurre mientras me acomodaba el vestido-si eam yo lamento darle esta noticia señora francamente, pero es mi deber-tartamudeo el hombre mientras se preparaba y me preparaba- entonces-suspire resignada-¿Por cuánto tiempo mas seguirá en su misión?-con la cabeza agachada esperando respuesta.

-Señora, creo que no es eso-suspiro el hombre-es señor Weasley…. El ha… mu.. Muerto, en el cumplimiento de su deber, lo lamento mucho-culmino el auror esperando reacción alguna.

Al escuchar me quede inmóvil, lo único era que me pasaba por la cabeza eran esas palabras, el no me podía abandonar de esa forma, eso era ilógico, ni a sus hijos ellos lo necesitaban por Merlín! Quería gritan, patalear como a una niña que le han quitado un dulce, pero así era, le habían quitado a su Ronald.

-Señora ¿esta bien?- dijo nervioso el hombre, el mismo que me dio la peor noticia, se levanto y se acerco a mi, junto a el, atrás de el para ser exactos, los dos hombres, levante la cabeza con varias lagrimas corriendo por todas mis mejillas, golpee frustrada el piso y el sofá en el que estaba sentada con mis manos empuñadas.

-no no, no puede ser, el no-grite a todo pulmón

**FIN FLASHBACK…**

En ese momento desperté, como todos los días desde hace dos meses. De repente se escucho un PLOP alguien había aparecido y por lo que escuchaba se dirigía hacia mi habitación.

**Narra Harry:**

Después de mi pelea con Ginny por no querer acompañarme a ver a Hermi, me dirigí a su casa, llegue y camine a su habitación, abrí la puerta y ella estaba parada muy alerta junto a su cama, se notaba preocupada.

-tranquila, soy yo-susurre acercándome a ella y la abrace protectoramente.

-Gracias Harry, no se que seria de mi y de mis hijos sin ti a nuestro lado- dijo Hermione aferrándose a mi, lo cual no me molesto, la quiero demasiado y me mata verla así, resucitaría al mismísimo Voldemort y lucharía con el hasta que el sufrimiento de ella terminara-Hermione te tengo que dar una noticia-susurre cerca de su oído, sentí que se sento en mis brazos y…

**y alli se queda este capitulo jiji, ¿que tal? deseo ver aunque sea un par de reviews pidiendo que la siga xxo (:**

**Jane Meyer(L)**


	2. Chapter 2: Las cartas sobre la mesa

**lamento mucho esto de tardar tanto, les explico bien al final, junto con los agradecimientos & una sorpresita jiji, ya los dejo leer este capitulo dedicado a todos/as quienes leen esta historia...**

-Hermione te traigo una noticia- susurre cerca de su oído, sentí que se tenso en mis brazos y levanto la cabeza, mientras me miraba con sus ojos miel tan conocidos para mi, de repente me saco de mis pensamientos cuando golpeo levemente mi hombro.

-Harry me estas escuchando- afirmo a lo cual yo menee mi cabeza y la incline dudando sobre decirle o no- creo que debes dormir Herms, mañana te dire ¿si?

Ella se quedo dudosa y contesto en un susurro casi audible- Harry por favor dime que pasa-se aferro a mi capa y por unos segundos pensé en que hacer, asi que la cargue unos pasos hasta llegar a la cama, la recosté y arrope cual niña que la miraba, tosi y decidi (auqnue no queria) irme para que descansara como merlin mandaba, hasta que me hablo nuevamente.

-no puedo dormir, odio saber que estare sola –susurro mientras se sentaba en la cama y recorria a un lado mientras me decía-¿puedes quedarte por esta noche conmigo?- me miro como si analizara mi reacción, haciendo esa cara que podría convencer hasta a Snape de que te de un extraordinario, respire profundo y afirme- Herms quieres que me quede a dormir contigo- no pude ocultar mi duda ya que esperaba 2 cosas: que ella negara o afirmara lo que decía, una parte deseaba cada opción solo que no sabia cual era mas grande…

Ella me miro y asintió con la cabeza- si quieres y puedes-murmuro y bajo la cabeza triste lo cual me hizo saber que haría- no digas eso, claro que me quedare-sonrio muy a su estilo, me arrope junto a ella, ambos quedamos de lado ya que desde la muerte de Ron cambio su cama, me acerque para susurrarle un-buenas noches, descansa- le vece la parte trasera de la cabeza y ambos visitamos a Morfeo….

Al dia siguiente en un lugar no tan alejado, en una antigua, restiguiada y costosa mansión, una elegante mujer entra con gracia, la cual la ha caracterizado a pesar de todo a la habitación de su primogénito, esperando encontralo preparado para sus deberes,con lo que no contaba era que el chico estuviera dormido boca abajo, se acerco con pasos cortos al borde de la cama, lomiro como si analizara lo mas relevante del mundo inclinando levemente la cabeza sin pensarlo mas saco su varita, apunto a su hijo y murmuro un conjuro para elevarlo por el aire tirándolo de una al suelo, despertandolo irritado…

-pero que pa…-grito furioso el rubio aunque no termino de hablar ya que la voz de su madre lo interrumpio- esas no son palabras frente a tu madre- sentencio Narcissa viendo a su Draco- ¿no estas listo aun, no Recuerdas tu cita con el sr. Potter? Sabes que un Malfoy..-Draco sonrio de ladomuy a su estilo mientras se acercaba a su madre continuando la frase que desde niño ella junto a su padre le decían-si mama, un Malfoy nunca falla sea cual sea la circunstancia- bufo el chico, depositando un beso rápido en la frente de una señora resignida, mientras caminaba hacia la ducha lepregunto sin lograr concluir..

-mama, ¿crees que ell…? – la mujer lo miro y se conmovio al instante- hijo temo que si mis conocimientos son correctos vaya, ¿o ya le hablaron del tema?-suspiro la señora Malfoy, Draco la miro por un hombro y rio bajo-tienes razón, me preparare y estare en su despacho en un rato mas- Narcissa miro a su hijo y le pregunto antesde salir por la puerta- ¿vas a merendar?-el rubio negó con la cabeza y cerro la puerta del baño…..

NARRA HERMIONE.

Sono por 4ta vez el despertador, era una señal demorgana para que se levantara, me movi un poco y sentí que alguien se acomodo detrás mio, estire mi brazo para acabar con el ruido de la alarma, me gire y tope con la cara de Harry sus ojos color esmeralda estaban cerrados aun,estaba junto a Morfeo todavía, su brazo derecho rodeaba mi cintura y no pude evitar sonrojarme aunque lo conocía, ya llevaba casi un mes que Harry no se me despegaba de mi lado, ese era mi mejor amigo siempre comprometido, pero debía estar con su hijo Albs(Albus) y con Ginny que talsi peleaban.. movi mi cabeza y pensé llque Harry debía irse alministerio o a su casall –Harry ¿no tienes algún pendiente?- susurre para no asustarlo pero si lo suficiente como para que me escuchara, abrió los ojos de a poco y me miro adormilado mientras soltaba mi cintura para tallarse los ojos, no aguante y solte una risa al verlo asi.

-Me alegra ser tu bufon- sonrio y me hablo-¿Qué me decias?-rei y le repeti mi pregunta-¿Qué si no tenias algún compromiso hoy? Ya soy casi las 11…-no pude decir mas ya que salto como si tuviera un resorte de la cama y me dijo preocupado-Herms¿puedo ducharme aqui? Apenas llegare al…-lo interrumpi- claro Harry, perdón por hacerte quedar anoche, pero ahora corre que el departamento no se dirigirá sin ti-el asintió yse alisto en un tiempo record, beso mi mejilla rápidamente y dijo- hablaremos después, cuídate mucho- y sin mas se fue dejándome sola de nuevo….

NARRA DRACO:

Sali de casa sin despedir a mi madre, no tenia tiempo, Potter me había dejado claro que debía verlo, uso mi punto débil como siempre, quien diría que ELLA seria mi debilidad, lo admitia pero solo conmigo y mi madre, podrían usarlo en mi contra, yo no sabia que pasaba, llevaba meses fuera de Londres, pero si no fallaba trataba sobre la comadreja, si ese desgraciado le había tocado un pelo o se había atrevido a dañarla,yo mismo le haría el peor crucios de la historia, hasta que me suplicara el llevarlo a azkaban a que el dementor lo matara, movi mi cabeza para despejarme de esas ideas, llegue a la oficina del cara rajada, sabia que nada seria igual después de entrar allí y debía controlarme.

NARRA HARRY:

Nose porque evitar las lechuzas o mas bien el abrir sus cartas, no estaba de humor para.. no me regañe mentalmente, no para ella y sus típicos regaños sobre la supuesta falta de tiempo o falta de atenciones que tenia con ella y mi pequeño campeón, un ruido, mas bien el toque a mi puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones y decidi cederle el paso para frontarlo, sabia bien que era el tenia que admitirlo el huron era puntual.

NARRA DRACO:

escuche la voz de Potter, suspure hondo y entre a la oficina, lo encontre rapidamente en su silla de piel oscura, empuñaba su varita como si estuviera listo para lanzarme un imperdonable, rei ante mi pensamiento pero el me saco de mis tonterias.

-sientate si gustas o ¿esperaras a que voldemort vuelva?- rio bajo y le segui tenia imaginacion el niño, acortamos la distancia y nos dimos un abrazo, aun despues de todo eramos ''amigos'' sino ninguno estariamos alli y ambos lo sabiamos. terminamos con el momento y pregunte seriamente-¿que debo hacer?-bufe, tenia que ocultar mis sentimientos, odiaba tenerlos,deseaba que no fuera nada en contra de lo que habia aprendido, parpadee y mire al niño vivo esperando una respuesta la duda me mataba.

el chico carraspeo un poco y me encaro- es sobre ella-solto secamente, lo mire burlonamente, pense'' que idiota se por quien estoy mas no maparq ue estoy aqui''sonrei mientras le hacia una seña de que continuara.

-bien nose ni me importa si sabes que tiene 2 hijos..- esta ves lo interrumpi, era oficial me creia idiata-si rose de 1 año y hugo de 3, bueno rose casi tiene 2- en ese momento maldeci el no haber congelado la cara de Potter, no contaba con eso lo sabia- como sea, me alegro de que lo sepas-bufo- sabes que no es asi-solte burlon antes de retomar mi portura.

-Potter, vamos sabemos que me hablaste para mas que un informe de los avances de tu amigo con ella- me levante y mire por el ventanal, harry se puso a un lado mio.

-¿Aun la quieres?- solto sin rodeos, a lo que lo no soporte esa pregunta tan simple como parecia, estalle ocupaba respuestas no mas preguntas-calla, tu no sabes ni debes saber nada, ella tiene su vida con la comadreja, que la trata como yo nunca la trataria, merece lo mejor aunque no se atan inteligente como para notarlo, tienen una familia juntos, asi lo decidio, solo dime que quieres y vere si me conviene- el tonto de potter levanto su varita y la poso en mi frente, rei ante el acto, jamas me cansaria de la falta de control de Potter frente a situaciones importantes- el pelinegro me miro y parece que hizo un poder sobrehumano para hablarme.

-todo empezo hace 2 meses, cuando ella me llamo junto con Ginny, Neville, los que tu conoces corto mientras tomaba e sus manos una carpeta-Ginny se llevo a Hugo y a Rose a casa ya que Herms-esta vez yo lo mire seriamente estaba estresandome y no era bueno- Hermione no estaba bien, se entero de-el chico paro de nuevo y susurro- Ron murio en una mision-no pude evitar sonreir, leia la mente de Harry, rompio un retrato de la comadreja, con todo respeto a su muerte claro-ambos nos aislamos por 4 dias, ella se recupero, aunsigue triste pero esta mejorando, el punto es que le quitaron la custodia de los niños porque creen que no es apta para cuidarlos, por lo cual Ginny y yo pedimos adoptarlos ambos los adoramos, pero no nos aceptaron la solicitud ya que sabian que nosotros permitiriamos verlos o los llevariamos con ella-medite cada una de las cosas que dijo incluso las analize para ver sino mentia en algo hasta que rompi con el silencio.

-Acepto, pero con un par de condiciones-dije sin mas.

-¿cuales?- dijo harry y alli entendio todo- maldito leiste mi mente!-sonlto indignado, yo solo lomire y continue.

-si Potter, nose porque te sorprende, soy un mago, quieres oir las condiciones o no-comente burlos y el solo asintio colerico- numero 1-conte con mi dedo-no pienses asi de ella¿bien? es mejor dicho no vas a hacerlo -sentencie con cierto enojo del cual estoy seguro que sintio, note que quieria alegar pero solo solto una bocada de aire y me dejo seguir.

-numero 2-conte notando que Potter estaba a punto de morir de furia-yo cuidare a sus hijos pero a ella tambien, sin que lo sepa por ahora, claro-Termine a la vez que Harry se levanto confundido de su escritorio y ...

_**Espero les haya gustado o al menos entretenido el capitulo, me tarde porque no salía la inspiración aparte lo alargue a comparación del primer capitulo…**_

_**ahora si los agradecimientos hermosos:**_

_**primero antes que nadita! nose como agradecerles alos que me sigues y tienen en favoritos *O* casi muero cuando mire que tenia mas de 1 follow y favs jujjuju son lo maximo :D**_

_**ahora si para los comentarios lindos...**_

***_katniss mayer_:_gracias, te loveo mucho, aqui te ando complaciendo con la subidita aun_**_**que la escuela este alla bien gracias en mi mochila jajajaj! sigueme en este mundo 3**_

_***Candelaria: aqui esta espero que me digas si la espera valio la pena :$**_

_***ely beimond:lamento dejarte con la intriga pero te recompensare lee mas abajito(: espero te guste & sigas leyendola...**_

_**ahora si, sorpresaaa! junte el capi 3 con el 2 que les parece_ jjajaja espero me perdoneeen por tardaar y no me manden con voldy-boo JAJJAAJA 8)**_

_**Dejen sus reviews que me motivan a continuar**_

_**Jane Meyer(:**_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿ Así que continuamos?

-Termino el rubio a la vez que Harry se levantó confundido de su escritorio y …. –

**Narra Harry:**  
No lo podía creer, me arrepentía como nunca de a ver confiado en aquella serpiente rastrera, yo conocía a Hermione de mucho antes, yo la apoyaba y cuidaba todo el tiempo, de todos, incluso de ella misma….

**FLASHBACK:**

entre a la casa de los padres de Hermi, sus padres me hablaron preocupados por su estado de ánimo, llegue un par de horas antes de lo acordado ya que una ligera pelea con Ginny lo provoco, en la que se quejaba porque estaba al pendiente de mi amiga decía que ella también había perdido a un hermano con la muerte de Ron, lo que Ginevra no entendía era que antes de conocerla y estar con ella, junto a Ron y Hermione éramos amigos, compartimos muchas cosas y por lo ocurrido era VITAL que estuviera con mi amiga, nos necesitábamos aparte ella no podía influir de esa manera en mi vida: ERES MI ESPOSA NO MI MADRE, le dije a Ginny antes de azotar la puerta e irme donde Hermi.  
Llegue a una acogedora y muy linda casa estilo muggle, algo infantil, sus padres aun lo mantenían porque ella lo había elegido de niña, después de recordar esa platica veranos atrás, ingrese a la casa sin avisar, me encamine a la habitación de mi pequeña castaña como le decía, con la idea de darle una sorpresa pero el sorprendido fui yo ya que al abrir la puerta y ver a mi amiga con un vidrio en la mano, pensaba en cortarse y eso lo supe no solo por a evidencia física sino que también pensaba cosas horribles, me acerque a ella por detrás y apreté su muñeca fuertemente.  
Hermione me miro con varias mezclas de furia, pena, tristeza y todo por lo que opte por hablarle imponentemente, como pocas veces lo hacía.  
-Tu no harás nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estaré a tu lado siempre y si te pasa algo a mí me pasa, porque compartimos más que una gran casa como fue Gryffindor, amigos y guerras, Hermione muchos murieron protegiéndonos, protegiéndote, no me salgas ahora con que todos los sacrificios fueron en vano –ella tiro el vidrio como si le quemara asustada, se giró y se aferró a mi camisa sollozando.  
-Dumbledore se avergonzaría de verte así mi pequeña castaña- la sentí sonreír en mi pecho y murmuro algo casi inaudible.  
-no me dejes sola Harry, te necesito más que nunca- la encare y le dije conmovido.  
-jamás me alejare de ti, nada podrá hacer que me vaya a menos que tú lo quieras, es una promesa, por Snape- dije dramáticamente lo que ella sonrío y me abrazo contenta.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK….**

-¿Qué dices Potter? –soltó con todo su veneno.  
-Acepto Lucius- reí de lado, sabía que odiaba que le llamaran así, por eso exactamente lo hacía y ambos lo sabíamos.  
-Bien Potty, me alegra que aun conserves un poco de inteligencia, las guerras contra el que tu sabes no te afectaron tanto- comento el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa, sabia algunos puntos débiles.  
Yo estaba enojado y contento, porque acepto estar con Hugo y Rose ya que podría saber de ellos de una forma u otra pero por otro lado estaba el alejarse de Hermi que para no decir imposible era muy difícil, el rubio rio de seguro mi expresión valía mas que todo el oro de Gringotts, si el muy idiota estaba feliz..

**Narra Draco:**

si pudiera congelar el tiempo lo haría sin pensarlo, de seguro estaba al borde de un colapso, no lo pude evita y reí como solía hacerlo unas pocas veces en mi vida, mi alegría corto en el momento en el que el azabache me hablo.  
-¿Cuándo comenzaras Malfoy?- espeto molesto hasta la medula, ladee mi sonrisa y lo tome desprevenido.  
-desde ahora y tú también, te daré un tiempo para que tengas un pequeño plan con ella, creíble Potter- sabía que arriesgaba mas pero podía ganar mucho, también sabía que Potter no fallaría sino yo tendría que fallar.  
-Como digas Malfoy, después de ese tiempo no sabré nada de ella y viceversa- dijo tajante, se sentó en su silla de piel y yo Salí complacido del despacho, vaya platica de egresados que tuve.

**Narra Jane:**

Mientras Harry pensaba en una idea para alejarse de Hermione y Draco Malfoy caminaba en uno de los grandes jardines de la mansión, Ginevra Weasley o como adoraba que la llamaran Sra. Potter estaba sentada en su hermosisisma sala-recepción en listando unas ´´cuantas´´ cosas que necesitaba, sonreí alegremente recordando el próximo aniversario de su pequeña Lily cuando escucho unos fuertes ruidos provenientes del patio, eran sus sobrinos y su hija, amaba a su hija como a su esposo, estimaba a su sobrino Hugo, pero Rose era punto y aparte, tan altiva y parecida a su madre, cierto que fue amiga de Hermione hace tiempo, pero desde la boda doble que tuvieron con sus respectivos esposos todo se había tornado gris para ella. Su familia le hacía más casi a la esposa de su hermano que a ella Ginny, la pequeña Ginny, eso era lo que la tenía como alma que se la llevaba un dementor.  
-como si tuviera algo de importante- bufo dejando en la mesita de al lado su pergamino y pensando ´pobre Lily le tocara lidiar con esa primita que se cargaba´.  
Pero ya tendría un plan, un plan infalible para decirle adiós a esa chiquilla.

**Narra Hermione:**

llevaba varios días sin saber de Harry, me preocupaba más que nada, incluso le había mandado lechuzas al ministerio pero nada nada que contestaba, baje por una rebanada con mermelada y un vaso con jugo de calabaza, ese había sido mi desayuno desde hacía tiempo, cuando me disponía a subir escuche el picoteo de una lechuza en mi ventana, le abrí y espere a que me diera la carta, pero no había nada estaba a punto de pensar que era una nueva broma y había caído como siempre, bufe y escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, sonreí esperando el CAISTE! Que solían decirme, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Harry.  
-Hermione, ¿cómo te va?- sonrío de lado a que imagine que no era una broma y lo abrace muy fuerte, cuando lo extrañe.  
-Calma Hermi, Voldemort no logro terminar conmigo pero tú lo haces sin problemas- rio el ojiverde a lo que lo solté esperando una explicación sobre su ausencia.  
- perdón Harry, hace mucho que no te miraba y me emocione, lo lamento de verdad- dije apenada.  
-No hay cuidado Hermione, pero no vine solo a conversar, sino a decirte algo muy importante, ya no puedo ocultártelo más- dijo Harry mientras lo miraba mi semblante cambio 360°

**Narra Draco:  
**  
´´Ese Potter saldrá de mi camino, si Salazar me daba una oportunidad así no pienso desperdiciarla mucho menos después de ese recuerdo tan lindo de ella ´´ me recosté en el sillón del despacho mientras me masajeaba las sienes y de manera inconsciente todo lo ocurrido paso por mi mente…

**FLASHBACK:**

llevaba horas frente a la tumba de mi padre, la lluvia me había cubierto por completo, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y nadie sabía dónde estaba pero aun así sentía la presencia de alguien tras de mí. Con pesadez me levante y me gire encontrándome con una chica de cabellos alborotados bajo una sombrilla, la mire detenidamente desde su vestido algo infantil para su edad color mostaza, sus zapatos bajos y las medias color piel que se adecuaban a sus piernas torneadas y delicadas, admitía que había mejorado demasiado en poco tiempo, aunque con unos cambios sería más perfecta de lo que era. Dejo su paraguas negro en el suelo mientras se acercaba a mí con una cobija, yo lo mire confundido por su forma de mirarme, no era como siempre la calculadora o analítica mirada sino una suave y dulce, el que estuviera allí me descolocaba ahora esa mirada suya me dejaba en el vacío.  
Creo que noto mi desconcierto ya que me hablo.  
-Hola, te doy mi pésame, junto a todos lo de tu familia- susurro mientras se ponía en rodillas frente a mí, se acercó algo tensa y yo la tome de los hombros sacudiéndola con fuerza.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? – le grite en la cara, estaba molesto y su presencia solo empeoraba las cosas- aparte no digas que lo sientes porque eso no es verdad junto a los pobretones, Potter y todos sus amiguitos lo deseaban como a nada- me miraba con el ceño fruncido por el agarre que intensificaba en sus hombros, necesitaba desahogarme y ella por estará allí pagaba los platos rotos.  
- pero de verdad lo lamento, una muerte, de quien sea es una perdida grande e irreparable- la mire confundido y aflojando un poco el agarre que mantenía a pesar de todo- imagino que no solo estas dolido porque no está más sino porque ocupas de cierta forma despedirte o llenar ese vacío tan grande que dejo.  
Me saco de todo el campo, ni mi madre me conocía tan bien, atine a ladear los labios ella me correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa que me dejo embobado simplemente. Nunca me había detenido a admirar cosas tan simples como su sonrisa, esa que solo le dirigía a Potter cuando pensaban lo mismo, a Weasley cuando decía algo casi imposible o Longbottom cuando entendía la explicación que le daba, sabía que hasta ese momento algo cambiaria, me miro ladeando la cabeza y no pude evitar pensar que jamás había visto una belleza tan espontanea, natural y única, termine con todas esas tonterías que rondaban por mi cabeza y la mire leyendo la tumba de mi padre, me acerque a ella y la cubrí con la manta que me había dado anteriormente, estaba morada de los labios y su nariz hacia juego con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, sonreí y ella me abrazo. Lo que sentí en su abrazo fue tan nuevo, no lo había sentido con nadie.  
-¿no tienes frio?- titubeo aun abrazándome.  
-un poco, pero se nota que tu si- susurre en su oído, ella asintió con la cabeza en mi pecho.  
-Gracias- ella elevo la cabeza para verme y sonrío de lado.  
-¿Qué hice? -  
-estar en el momento indicado, además de recordarme-acomode un cabello rebelde tras su oreja ´por merlín su cabello era tan suave´- que aún existe algo bueno por aquí- sonrío algo apenada y me miro avergonzada, bajo la cabeza y yo sonreí depositando un beso rápido ella. Me descolocaba tanto a su lado, elevo la cabeza roja y susurro.  
-debo irme, ya es tarde- sonrío y se alejó de mí, lo cual me dejo vacío.  
-bien, gracias nuevamente- sonreí ocultando mi sensación  
-no diré que te vi aquí, pero si no vuelves pronto a casa junto a los que te necesitan me obligaras a decir que se dónde estás- dijo y beso mi mejilla algo apenada. Me quede petrificado y solo pude ver su partida.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

**Según yo revise este capitulo, pero si hay horrores ortográficos disculpende verdad, e****spero francamente que alguien recuerde esta historia, tuve una etapa no muy grata en mi vida y por eso no encontraba como continuarla, creo que ´mis prioridades están ordenadas´espero reviews de algún seguidor si es que tengo, los quiero y espero que me sigan en esta historia...**

**Jane Meyer(L)**


End file.
